Prisoner of War
by Twisted-Galaxy
Summary: Bars cast such a dreary shadow but the all consuming darkness is so much more…terrifying. Sequel To Missing in Action


Note to all that I do not own Gundam Seed

**-Prisoner of War-**

**Chapter 1: Crimson garden**

He hurt, his entire body ached and as he laid on the cold surface of the metal floor simply focusing all his strength on breathing he shivered. He hadn't a clue as to how long he had been locked in here nor did he have any idea as to how the others were. All that he knew was that he was slowly fading. Another two or three days and he'd be a corpse. He'd die in this darkness having long forgotten the warmth of light. He'd die alone. He'd die not knowing what had become of his friends and that was the most painful thing of all.

* * *

Athrun watched Birdie hop around on the table his mind swarming with questions. Yzak wore an expression that would have been comical in any other situation. 

"I destroyed that irritating piece of shit. I swear I did."

"You destroy it?" Dearka asked confused. Yzak ignored him.

"If he fixed it that means." Yzak muttered, "That he must still be alive." He then stood and left the room saying he was going to go visit Ken. Athrun's eyes watched him as he left before focusing back on Birdie as it landed on his shoulder.

"Birdie?" It tilted its head at him as though curious as to why he wore such an expression of worry.

"But what is it doing here?" He whispered. Dearka leaned back letting out a breath.

"I hate being out of the loop. It makes me feel…" He searched for the word for a bit before nodding his head as he found it snapping his fingers together "…unimportant." They all jumped when they heard a loud 'ha' from outside the room.

"Since when have you felt important Dearka?" Ami asked as she entered the room a smirk on her lips. Dearka shrank in his seat and gave him a serious look.

"Why does she hate me?" He asked of him. "Why?"

* * *

Ken quickly hid what he was doing and Yzak gave him a suspicious look upon entering. 

"What?" Ken said quickly averting his eyes elsewhere determined to look everywhere else but his friend. His eyes darted around the room and his hands were overlapped neatly on his stomach. Trying so hard not to look suspicious was simply too suspicious.

"I'm not even going to waste my breath wondering what your doing."

"Doing? I'm not doing anything Yzak. Sheesh! You're such a suspicious fellow. I am well aware that doing things that I'm not suppose to do will only increase the amount of time I have to stay in bed! So why would I want to do anything that I'm not suppose to be doing? Do you really think I'm doing something? What made you think that friend? I am simply sitting here, well lying here doing nothing! Well I'm breathing and complaining but that's not doing something that's just well living and-" Yzak slammed his hands on the metal bar on the bed and he winced.

"Shut the hell up! Can't you hear yourself!"

"What crawled up your butt?" Yzak's eye twitched.

* * *

"My hand's cramped again." Mwu muttered handing the metal nail file to Murrue. She took it and started to slowly file down a bar of their cell. They had been taking turns for days filing down the cell bar but hadn't gotten far. Their main worry was with Kira and some of the other crewmembers, which had been taken away from their cells over the last three days. 

"How's it going?" Sai asked sounding worn out and tired from a cell next to theirs.

"It's going to take awhile." Mwu replied watching Murrue. "I'm just glad they haven't activated the cameras."

"At least that's something to be thankful for." Sai sighed.

* * *

"Oh my." Lacus knelt by a rose, which seemingly had grown overnight in the midsts of her garden. "Isn't this wonderful Haro?" Her Haro chipped and buzzed bouncing in one spot agreeing with her. "I bet if feels lonely though. It's the only rose in this section of the garden…" She paused picking up her Haro and standing. "Roses usually grow on a bush not alone like this..." She trailed off 

"Oh my." Her Haro chirped and she knelt down checking the soil to see if it had any roots. Sure enough it didn't have roots but she did find a note. She unfolded it and read the word before picking up the rose and heading back to the house.The note only had one word printed across it…

_Freedom

* * *

_

Kira didn't know if he was hallucinating and had finally lost it but he swore he heard someone call his name. It had been said gently and repeated till he opened his eyes then it had disappeared. He sat up fighting back a cry of pain.

"Hello?" He whispered to the darkness "Is anyone there?" No one and nothing answered and he fought off the temptation to break down and cry… but he had no strength for that… and that made him feel worse.

* * *

She hummed a light tune not caring that she knelt in a trashcan nearly naked save for the shirt she wore. Her blonde hair was filthy and she had many scrapes and bruises, which she didn't seem to notice. She wished she could find her sister and tell her what she saw. It was important that she found her. But in the meantime she loved making up songs of what she saw. Though she had no talent for singing and was often told that her voice had no range to it she still sang … she sang only what her eyes could see. 

"I see a dark cloudy sky," She softly sang. "I'm lost and alone in the darkness it casts. Such a discouraging feeling. Such a sorrowful moment. The wind blows." She took a light breath "It will always blow. It will always brush the clouds above me. Such a dark cloudy sky." She opened her eyes. "I'm lost and alone. But behind the clouds there's a heaven. Beyond that heaven there's a sun. Beyond the sun there are stars. The clouds will go away. The sorrow will fade…and the warmth they cast will make me smile. Make you smile…we'll smile."

* * *

Kira stood knowing that he was likely dreaming. It was an odd feeling knowing that you were dreaming in a dream. Very odd. He stood amongst thousands and thousands of roses standing upright from the soil. But remembering the rosebushes he'd seen in his life he knew this wasn't possible. 

"Welcome to the crimson garden." A voice whispered somewhere beyond his line of sight.

"Am I dying again?" He complained. This was certainly weird enough. Laughter from far off made him curious as to whom it belonged.

"Dying? Such a silly thing to say. You're in the Crimson garden."

"Crimson? Why don't you just say Rose garden?"

"Rose? What is that?" He pointed to the flowers.

"These are Roses?"

"Roses?"

"Yeah. These flowers are roses."

"Flowers?" He blinked knowing now that his mind was truly out to confuse him. "These aren't flowers you silly young man. These are victims."

"Victims?"

"Each …Rose as you call them represents a victim."

"What kind of dream is this?" He asked of himself. "Honestly."

* * *

A spider crawled down some stairs before reaching the bottom. Inspecting the cells it was careful to note the fact that the people in the third cell to the right was talking to the one next to it. 

"Hey." It heard one of the occupants whisper. "That's the spider that was in the infirmary the other day." The spider was surprised. That human had a good memory.

* * *

Mike growled as he searched though the room again. 

"It's not in here." He growled "Kira wasn't lying…It's gone." His boss punched the wall.

"That bastard couldn't have destroyed something so important. He hid it. Knowing what he is it's probably cleverly concealed in a place we'd never look."

* * *

Birdie landed on the desk and jumped on the stack of novels. Turning and staring out a window as though gazing outside it called its name once more. 

"Birdie."

* * *

_Wow! What a long wait! I apologize it's just that school truly consumed my time. Now that I'm out I can find time to type! YAY! (I sound like I just got out of prison or something!) Also mistakes will be found because I corrected some and my computer (It's crap) froze. I'm almost certain I didn't manage to find them all again. I plan on coming back and fixing a few things before I put the next chapter up if you point them out to me. Thank you for reading!_


End file.
